Erratic Thoughts
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: They had had a stupid fight. But Sinistra also means without Dextera. Will this become truth? Shonenai.


**Title**: Thoughts  
**Authoress (es): **Happiness's Deceit  
**Rating**: T  
**Fandom:** Kiddy Grade  
**Warnings:** Pre-Series to Post-Series, Eventual Alternate Universe, Shonen-ai  
**Disclaimer: **I do not lay any claim to Kiddy Grade or any of its characters. Any other resemblance found in this fanfiction is pure coincidence.  
**Pairing (s):** Dextera/Sinistra  
**Summary: **They had had a stupid fight. But _Sinistra_ also means _without Dextera_. Will this become truth?  
**Notes: **It bugs me that there isn't a lot of fanfiction for this series, which is _awesome_ so we will promptly be flooding the place with fanfiction written to the best of our abilities. This is the first time we've written anything like this, so please forgive…uh, everything?

—**Thoughts—**_DEXTERA_**—Thoughts—**

The first time they slept together, Dextera had unabashedly announced that Sinistra was never going to have his babies…to the quiet room that had bore witness to their lovemaking. The result of this declaration was a heavy, tense silence followed by an inaudible groan.

"Dextera," Sinistra panted, still slightly sticky and getting uncomfortable, "What are you talking about?" He shifted so that he was facing Dextera, eyes sharpening as the effects of his orgasm began to fade. His hair was lifted to the redhead's lips in a chivalrous gesture.

However, he was not gifted with a reply.

Dextera merely pecked him on the lips, very softly. It was chaste, a sweet kiss that Sinistra had no need to deepen. Their lips disconnected, and Dextera smiled at his lover. Then slowly, Sinistra was pulled into his lap, and _cuddled_. The bluenette's lips upturned softly and buried his face into Dextera's neck, inhaling his natural scent. The smell was masculine, salty, and very Dextera. He was about to drift to sleep when Dextera spoke.

"I'm taller than you."

Sinistra stiffened.

"But that's okay, since I'm the dominant."

He knew he was blushing. Sinistra didn't know…_why_ Dextera was being so…so strange. Maybe it was what couples did after sex. But whatever it was, Sinistra knew he didn't like it. Dextera was being rude.

The said man wasn't done. "You're _hot_, Sinistra, but you're really girlish. You wouldn't last as the dominant. Besides," he licked his lips, "you're cute when you're submissive."

Sinistra was offended. His partner didn't think that he could be dominant? Just because he decided to give up control—

A tan hand began to stroke his cheek.

"Don't be like that, Sinistra."

Be like what?

"You're _pouting_."

Sinistra gathered the blankets around him and pulled them around him. He stepped out of bed with a huff and met Dextera's eyes. "Well, ex_cuse_ me. When you start talking sane again, tell me. I'm going to see if they'll let me sleep in the lobby."

"Sinis_tra."_

The voice sent tremors up the shorter man's back, but he ignored them. But Sinistra could feel Dextera's eyes on his back. They were serious—they were not wavering off of him. He sniffed. That didn't matter…Dextera was just being silly, and he wouldn't stand for it. Still…

"I'm leaving, and you can't—mmph!"

Well, damn. Dextera had actually jumped him.

A mouth covered his own in a not-so-chaste kiss that had Sinistra drowning. Tongues clashed and tasted each other like a first touch of ambrosia, not drinking but just _existing_. A leg went between Sinistra's and violet eyes _burned _through him.

Sinistra shuddered, trying to repress the arousal that was building—Dextera seemed to notice, as the knee began to shift and **oh.** The taller man broke the kiss and with a slight smirk, asked, "Still leaving?"

Sinistra flushed, but really _looked _at himself. He pushed his partner off of him, and dropped the blanket. Dextera's eyes appreciatively ran over his curves (he was _not_ feminine!). Then, with a slight grin of his, Sinistra nodded. "Thanks for reminding me there. Wouldn't want to be jumped in the lounge, after all." He walked to the drawer, nude, and opened the first shelf. A quick study showed he had only a light robe, but Sinistra shrugged it on. "See you when you're normal again, Dextera."

He left the room without much trouble, only sensing dark eyes watching his back. His lover would simply have to wait, is all that was needed to say. Dextera most certainly _wouldn't_ be getting in his pants again if he said anything like that anytime soon.

**Thoughts—**_SINISTRA_**—Thoughts—**

Sinistra nodded to the receptionist as he entered the lobby. Then with a delicate yawn, he asked if he could have a room that night. "You see, I'm having a bit of a problem with my partner."

She nodded, with a bright smile, "Of course sir! You do, however, realize that you would have to pay for that as well?"

Sinistra had to squint. Who in the galaxy would have that much energy this late? "Yes, that's fine."

She handed him a key, which he was glad to note was on a different floor than their original hotel room. He thanked her, and wished her a good shift. Then he quietly left the lobby to get some well-deserved sleep.

Sinistra supposed he felt a little bit guilty at leaving like that…but what was done was done.

He slept soundly that night, without knowing that a frantic Dextera was at that very moment searching for him.

**Thoughts—**_DEXTERA_**—Thoughts—**

Sinistra awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, and a sore ass. He groaned, turning over to ask Dextera to please get him a glass of water, but _no one was there._

He panicked. Had Dextera left him because he wasn't a good lay? Or because he wasn't interested anymore? Sinistra's chest constricted at both thoughts, and he hurriedly set out. There mission was done, but they had decided to stay a night longer for…personal reasons. Had Dextera left him here?

He ran to their original room, knocking frantically, and begged Dextera to come out. There was no answer. His breathing became labored. Dextera really _had_ left him there. Sinistra smiled ironically and moved to find the lobby.

The receptionist was different, he noticed absently, but still female. He told her that he was checking out of his room, and she nodded curtly. Strange, Sinistra thought, aren't most receptionists hired for being cheerful? She seemed to realize what he was thinking, and discretely turned her head to one of the lobby's couches.

Sinistra followed her gaze—

To a silent Dextera, who pulled the pale man into his arms promptly. Then he took a glance around the lobby and led Sinistra back their room. Sinistra wasn't sure what to say, so he kept quiet and followed the redhead's stiff walk.

They arrived at their room, and Dextera remained strangely stoic.

It was only until they were back in the bedroom that Sinistra found himself pushed onto the bed, amethyst eyes burning into his own.

"You lied to me Sinistra."

Sinistra met his eyes quietly, and he glared.

"Do you," a furious kiss, "have any idea how worried I was?"

His lips were being crushed, ravaged. Dextera climbed over him, straddling his hips in a domineering stance. Then those lips, still wet from saliva, trailed down to the crook of his neck.

"I thought that—ah," Sinistra moaned, "You didn't…" _You didn't want me._ His mind supplied. _Because you let me leave._

Dextera responded by sucking harder. He let his tongue run over the abused skin.

"I didn't _what_, Sinistra?"

He stopped moving. Dextera remained still, looking at blue orbs.

Sinistra's voice was small.

"I thought you didn't want me."

His eyes glistened, but Sinistra wouldn't let himself cry. Men didn't cry, he thought. Men didn't cry, and Dextera would be even angrier if he saw. Then Dextera would really leave him.

"Do you now what they call the left hand in the ancient English language?"

His voice was soft as he went on.

"The left hand is also called the _Sinistra, _sine _Dextera, _or without Dextera…the right hand."

Dextera ran a hand very carefully along his cheekbone. Touching, but not hurting, softly, but not quickly. His eyes were sad as he laid a gentle kiss on the smaller man's temple.

"Every time I think of your name, I can't help but think that you're your own and…and that you that one day you will be without Dextera. That you'll be without me. But I can't be without you, see, because that's not what they mean with the right hand. _Dextera_ means _faith in peace._ But I can't think that, because I never have enough faith that you'll stay…Sinistra, stay?"

His voice lowered, and quietly sifted across them. Sinistra looked carefully into those eyes, searching for lies. Then he pulled a slow, easy smile across his lips.

"Or _Sinistra_ can also be interpreted to mean _one that needs a Dextera. _You're silly, because peace is the greatest gift. And you don't have enough faith to believe in your own namesake? I trust you."

Sinistra gently moved his lips onto Dextera's.

**Thoughts—**_SINISTRA_**—Thoughts—**

"You're going to have to start wearing turtle necks, Sinistra, or everyone will start to see my marks."

"You have a problem with that?"

"No—you're _mine_, after all."

A kiss was shared, and a bond remained as strong as it had ever been.


End file.
